brackenwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying girl
The flying girl is a mysterious hooded figure, the last of the the Viccan race, and as such she wields magical powers. Seemingly a young girl, she spends her life taking care of the forests all over Brackenwood. She lives alone inside of a whispering tree located in a secluded, hidden clearing, surrounded by small gardens tended to by the flying girl, and a river. Although she lives alone, the flying girl spends a lot of time with her friend, the Auld Sage, an ancient hairless morrug who for reasons known only to himself, has great intelligence and depth of knowledge in all things, especially concerning the flying girl, the YuYu and the great catastrophe of long ago. The flying girl is knowledgable about nature, wildlife and magic. Being intolerant of nonsense or damage to her forest, she is quick to summon a spell to clean up a mess, repair broken foliage or to teach a lesson. History Early life The flying girl was born to two unknown viccan parents on the planet of Brackenwood. While she was young a young girl, she saw her home world invaded by the shadowy YuYu, and witnessed all of her people, the Viccans, as well as the Dashkin, taken by the invasive forces, vanishing from Brackenwood. Nobody were left but her to remember the nature of this cataclysmic event, but she soon made her home in a hollow whispering tree located within a hidden clearing, and protected it with defense magic. Her secret garden, and her house, has everything she would need to survive until her final day, should she choose to do so, however since the tragedy she began working tirelessly to bring them back, dedicating her days and nights to her forest's magical defenses and studying the YuYu movements from afar. She is the only defender of Brackenwood against the vast horde of shadowy invaders, but is unfazed by the odds. Bitey of Brackenwood One day the flying girl had Auld Sage over for tea. After pouring tea into the morrug's cup, the flying girl heard a creaking outside of her house, alerting her. Following the clashing sound of one of her flower pots getting knocked over and breaking she burst out of her door, only to find Bitey leaving her tree. Determined to teach the dashkin a lesson, she attempted to hit him by flying at him. However this strategy failed and Bitey threw a stick at the flying girl, who easily evaded it in the air. She landed on the ground and threw her broom at Bitey, who jumped out of the way. While he was facing the other way, the flying girl caught him off guard, using her magic to summon a mass of water that acted and behaved like flickering fire and trapped Bitey inside it, sending him floating away. Meanwhile the flying girl flew back to her house to resume her time with the Auld Sage. The Last of the Dashkin One night while Bitey was speeding across the Brackenwood landscape, the flying girl followed after him, and blocked his path. As Bitey looked on the flying girl with puzzlement she lifted her hands and conjured up magical, flickering water around them. The flying girl wanted to see if Bitey could change his cruel ways and become an ally or if he would always remain the "Wild King of Brackenwood." Future role in the series At the end of The Last of the Dashkin, which is narrated by the flying girl, Bitey was stopped in his tracks by the the viccan. This appearance introduced a re-design of her character, and hinted that she will play an important role in future Brackenwood episodes. Adam Phillips announced in 2016 that he was working on the sequel to The Last of the Dashkin, and that the flying girl will appear in it, however, by 2017, work on the sequel has been put on hiatus while Phillips is working on the Dashkin game, in which the flying girl will play a part, and the Brackenwood Wildlife Documentary Series. Physical appearance The flying girl has vaguely elfin facial features. She has dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair, and her skin is tanned brown, presumably from spending a lot of time outside, taking care of the forests of the planet. The flying girl has what looks like tattoos around her cheeks. She wears a long purple slightly tattered robe with wide sleeves and a high pointy hood, and a longer darker purple cloak on her back, as well as a lighter purple belt with a brown satchel. A little yellow, glowing star floats in the air at the end of the hood. .]] Personality The flying girl is a gentle and peaceful woman, however she will not hesitate to confront anyone who seeks to harm the wildlife or plantlife of Brackenwood's forests, or disrupt the peace there. Abilities Like the Sage, the flying girl knows much of Brackenwood's history, but the Auld Sage is the only one intelligent enough with whom she can discuss such things and carry on conversations with, although she has never been seen speaking. She has only appeared in two Brackenwood episodes, but a description of what Waterlollies are appeared in the Newgrounds version of Waterlollies on a note that read "by the hands of Lemonee Wee" (the flying girl's real name). The flying girl wields the magical powers that are her birthright, and are able to command certain elemental forces, fly, and communicate with animals. While talented in many aspects of Viccanism, the flying girl excels in "fliquirish" (pronounced flickerish) which utilises powers of water in all its forms. On a planet that is 99% water, this is a very powerful and useful aspect, not to mention an effective weapon against the YuYu. One of the flying girl's most common spells is a water spell that gives water the behaviour and appearance of fire, which aids both in watering high trees and capturing annoying creatures (as proved in her encounter with Bitey). The flying girl is also very knowledgeable about nature, the wildlife and flora of Brackenwood. Relationships Auld Sage Bitey The flying girl works tirelessly in her fight against the YuYu and she sees this young, wild dashkin as her best and possibly last hope of sending the invaders back and reclaiming Brackenwood. Trivia * Adam Phillips came up with the flying girl's name (Lemonee Wee) before he created her design. * The flying girl's original design was created by Adam Phillips' friend and an ex-Disney colleague, David Wilkinson. One day Phillips had come to Wilkinson for advice in designing the character and Wilkinson drew Phillips a very cartoony-looking sketch of a stocky witch with a poiny hat, a large, long nose with a wart in place of a face, and a broom, with a little house behind her. Although the design was cliché Phillips instantly fell in love with it, however, as the look and feel of the ''Brackenwood'' series was ironed out over the years, the design did not fit in with Phillips' style anymore, and so it was changed for The Last of the Dashkin. Before asking Wilkinson for help Phillips had drawn several sketches of a young, pudgy witch in rags, but those sketches has since been lost. * The flying girl's original design was concepted by David Wilkinson, a friend and former colleague of Adam Phillips at Disney. His design depicted a short cartoony witch, complete with pointy hat, big nose, and flying broomstick. Phillips changed her design when he produced The Last of the Dashkin. * According to Adam Phillips, the narration voice over in The Last of the Dashkin, done by Emma Reynolds, is supposed to be the voice of Lemonee Wee. * According to Adam Phillips in late 2018, he wanted to keep Wee's true name a secret until the video game Dashkin is out, however the game was cancelled shortly afterwards. Category:Characters Category:People of Brackenwood Category:Viccans